The Date
by JasonWarwickThornton
Summary: "I am in love with you too, Rose Weasley. That's what I've been trying to tell you for the last half year! And you will go on a date with me now, I don't agree with any rejection," Scorpius said firm and took her hand. Scorose SMUT. Don't like, don't read.


**The Date**

**Thursday **

"Well, hello there Red," a sensual voice sounded playfully.

Rose turned around quickly while having her wand at the ready.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" Rose asks Scorpius disinterested.

"You. All to myself in the Room of Requirement," he says while staring into her eyes deeply and taking a step towards her.

"Hahaha. Very funny. And I still can't believe that Albus told you about that. It's a family secret that it still exists," she said in a sharp tone.

"Red! Come with me?" he begs, taking another step closer and still staring down in her eyes.

He raised his hands, as to touch her arms but then she swallowed loudly, rolled her eyes and took a step back.

"No thanks," she said, her voice not so sharp anymore but her eyes shooting darts to his.

Rose turned away and said the password to the Fat Lady. She entered the Gryffindor common room and didn't look back. Scorpius turned away sighing and headed to the Slytherin common room. He would persuade Rose to go on a date with him soon, because he couldn't wait any longer. Maybe he did need to use his Slytherin tactics, but he knew Rose wouldn't like that.

When Rose entered the common room, her dorm mate Hallie Smith almost hit her.

"Rose, there you are! Why are you so late? You said that you would be here at 9:30PM?" asks Hallie.

"Yeah well, I forgot the time in the library and then when I got here Scorpius was bullying me again."

"Right, so what did he do now?"

"He startled me, so I asked what he wanted, you know waiting in front of the Fat Lady, and then he said that he wanted me. All to himself."

"Hahaha! What? He was flirting with you again?" Hallie asks laughing.

"No, that is not flirting! He does that because he knows it makes me feel uncomfortable because I'm in love with him. He is just playing with me and it's even meaner because he doesn't even like me! Stupid mister perfect with his perfect blonde hair and perfect grey eyes and stupid smirk. You know what he did after that?" Rose asks her best friend after her little rattling.

"No, enlighten me," Hallie said when she couldn't stop to let the tears stream down her face from laughing.

"He begged me. Did you know how hard it is to say no to him when he begs? I mean, it is so hard to even focus when he is around, let alone talk to him because then you have to look at his mouth and lips and…"

"Yeah, I get the picture. You're in love. So what are you going to do about your mister perfect?"

"I don't know. To be honest I feel quite insecure about everything when I talk to him. I even doubt my Ancient Runes work when I'm around him."

"Well, if _you_ can't trust your Ancient Runes work anymore then there is a problem," said Hallie sarcastically.

Rose gave her a filthy glance and Hallie shrugged.

"Okay, let's go to the dorms. I have a plan," Hallie gripped Rose's wrist and took her upstairs.

"Shouldn't we go to bed; you know, just to actually sleep? Because it's a school day tomorrow."

"Rose, we don't have any classes tomorrow and we are going shopping."

"What? How? Why?"

"Shopping. Sneaking out. Because you need a confidence boost," Hallie said while entering their dorm.

"But. But. I mean, what if we get caught?"

"We won't," Hallie said sternly and turns to her other two dorm mates.

"Anna, Grace, we have a mission tomorrow,"

"Oohhh! I like the sound of that!" Anna says happily, while clapping in her hands.

Rose rolls her eyes and smiles. It was best to go along.

** Friday**

After the Gryffindor girls returned from Hogsmeade, they had lots of bags with new goodies. The girls had bought new leisure clothing and because the days were getting hotter, Rose bought (against her will), two dresses which Grace had talked her into. They had also been to the new beauty shop and got themselves a little bit of make-up and some lotion to help with controlling Rose's curls.

After lunch it was the time. Rose was sent into the shower to shave off every hair that wasn't supposed to be there. She washed her hair thorough, scrubbed her face and walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel. When she was in her underwear, her dorm mates entered the bathroom.

"Okay. I'll do the clothing. Hallie, you do the nails and make-up and Anna you do the hair. Go!" Grace had screamed.

Grace Dubois, a natural beauty (1/8 part Veela) always beamed self-esteem and confidence. Rose had always looked up to her and when Grace had explained what helped her to beam confidence, Rose was persuaded.

When all was said and done, it was time for them to go to dinner. Wearing her robes loosely, so that the rest could see the green dress with black accessories and black heels (which she borrowed from Anna), they headed downstairs from the dorm. The girls were wearing something equally, because Rose wouldn't feel out of place wearing a dress.

"Rose, you look absolutely stunning! It doesn't matter what anybody says because you radiate confidence!" said Anna enthusiastically.

"You do actually," said Grace sweetly.

"Thanks girls. I owe you one!" Rose says happily while they enter the Gryffindor common room.

As soon as Rose stepped in after her dorm mates, somebody whistled.

"Looking good Rose. Do you have a date?" Quentin, a dark-haired boy in their year had asked.

"No."

"Do you want to go on a date?" he asked impulsively.

"No, thanks Quentin. She isn't into dark-haired boys. She prefers blondes," said Hallie teasingly.

"Oh, come on," said Rose while walking out of the portrait hole.

The rest of the three girls laughed and left Quentin behind. When they entered the Great Hall everyone was staring at Rose. Rose remembered Grace's words, held her head high and walked over to their usual spot to have dinner. It wasn't for long before her cousins and brother came up to her. Albus came alone, which was surprising actually and Rose wondered where Scorpius was. This was the perfect opportunity to see if it had actually worked. Rose felt a little let down but kept on smiling and laughing with everyone. After a little while she had almost forgot.

** Saturday**

After the lunch only a few of the students could afford going to Hogsmeade. Rose and the girls had already written 2 their -scrolls long assignment for transfiguration and History of Magic. While walking to Hogsmeade, the rain started to pour and the girls split up. Anna, Grace and Hallie went into the beauty shop and Rose walked to the library. She walked straight to the muggle section, searching for Pride and Prejudice. After she couldn't find what she was looking for, she asked the clerk to help her locate the book. Once found in a completely wrong section, the clerk eyed her up and down, clearly enjoying the view.

"I would like it if you would stop that please," said Rose with a stern voice to the clerk.

Instead of feeling ashamed that he got caught, his eyes narrowed and the rest of his face looked frustrated.

"Don't act like you're all high and mighty. If you look like that, you will get the looks that go with it. Bitch," his voice hissed angrily.

Just when Rose wanted to make a withering retort, the clerk flew backwards against the wall. She looked to the store entrance where Draco Malfoy was pointing his wand at the clerk. Behind him stood Scorpius, with his wand drawn the exact same way as his father. Draco Malfoy stepped forward and gripped the clerk by his collar.

"Now, you listen very carefully, brat! You will apologize to the lady or I will make sure that you are fired before you can say Merlin," the angry voice of Draco Malfoy sounded.

Scorpius still hadn't lowered his wand and walked around to Rose to hold her right hand tight. She could feel the sparks ignite between their touching skins and she looked up into his eyes. He glanced down at her only for a split second and still didn't lower his wand.

"Don't you dare touch me, you filthy death eater! Yes, I know what you are!" the clerk screamed at Draco Malfoy.

"Alright, that's enough. Scorpius, please take Miss Weasley to Hogs' Head and wait there for me. The both of you," and the voice of Draco Malfoy was very, very dangerous.

Scorpius answered affirmatively and took Rose away. She left the book on the counter and walked out of the store, still holding hands with Scorpius. They walked to Hogs' Head in silence and Scorpius ordered two hot butterbeers. Rose walked over to the quietest corner, sat down and waited for Scorpius to join her with their drinks. After a minute Scorpius put a big tankard of warm butterbeer in front of her. She put her arms around the tankard and her hands warmed up immediately. They sat in silence for a while and Rose noticed that every once in a while the bartender looked over at them.

"I don't feel comfortable here. The bartender keeps on looking at everyone here and at us especially," Rose whispered in Scorpius' ear. The knot in her stomach assented the anxious feeling.

"Relax Red, he's a friend of my father's, he keeps an eye on us to make sure that we're safe."

"Oh."

She didn't know what else to say and took another sip from her warm butterbeer. The warmth glided down her throat and it felt very pleasant. However, the pleasant feeling still didn't make her relax and finally Scorpius looked at her.

"Will you relax? You are even making me feel nervous."

"Fine, let's talk about something," she bit back.

"The dress doesn't make you look like a whore or something. It's a remarkable dress because of the contrast with your red curls. I think it looks very nice on you," said Scorpius, smiling politely and changing the subject completely. She felt the knot in her stomach turn.

"Thank you."

Rose didn't know what else to say and noticed that her butterbeer was already gone.

"Would you like another?" asked Scorpius, pointing at the tankards in front of them.

"Yes, I'll get them now," Rose suggested.

Scorpius raised his hand with two fingers at the bartender and he nodded. The empty tankards were flying towards the bar and Rose sat down again.

"That is also possible," she said, feeling awkward for even standing up.

"So, what book did you want to buy?"

"Pride and Prejudice, it's a sort of love story," she said happily while smiling enthusiastically.

Scorpius knew that books were a very safe subject and saw an immediate relaxation in her posture. She leaned back into the couch they were sitting on and he leaned back as well.

"I heard about that. Isn't that some tacky novel about a prince and a cleaning girl?" Scorpius asked, knowing that that wasn't the plot. While he didn't read the book himself, he knew the overall plot and it would get her talking. She shook her head and started talking about the actual story. He listens, intrigued about her passion for the story.

A long while later and three butterbeers on, the entrance bell ringed. Rose and Scorpius, who are sitting quite close now, look up to Draco Malfoy who looks relieved to see them.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. My name is Draco Malfoy, but you probably already knew that," he says nicely he and extends his hand. She shakes his hand and smiled back politely.

"Yes, I did. It is nice to finally meet you Mister Malfoy. And thank you for helping me with that situation in the book store."

"You are welcome. He will no longer terrorize you. It appears that this wasn't his first official complaint, so the owner of the bookstore fired him, effective immediately."

Scorpius was staring at his father's left hand, which held a book in wrappings.

"Scorpius, may I talk to you in private for two minutes? Excuse us for a moment, Miss Weasley," said Draco Malfoy. Scorpius stood up and followed his father. His father bowed down only a little and whispered in his son's ear.

"If you love the girl, don't be so foolish to let her go. Tell her how you feel. Word for word. Because no hint can actually pass the obliviousness of the Weasley genes. No offence intended obviously. Don't make the same mistakes I did, don't insult her, but worship everything she does."

And with that he gave his son the wrapped up book and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Scorpius didn't know how to respond but nodded.

"Good. I will be going now."

Draco Malfoy walked over to the red-haired girl and thought back of her mother. He shook the feeling off and extended his hand.

"I will see you soon, Miss Weasley. Have a nice day."

She shook his hand once more and watched him walk away. Scorpius sat down beside her and gave her the book. She opened up the wrappings and saw the book she was talking so animatedly about.

Pride and Prejudice. She thanked Scorpius and browsed through the book. They sat there for a little while longer when Rose jumped up.

"Shit! We should've been back an hour ago!"

In shock of the time flying by, Scorpius jumped up as well and followed Rose to the bartender.

"Hi, I would like to pay for the butterbeers," Rose said to the now smiling bartender while taking out her wallet.

"Already paid for Missy. Off you go and be safe."

"Thank you, Mister Goyle," said Scorpius quickly and grabbed Rose by her hand and pulled her out of Hogs' Head. She let go of his hand, did the book in her robes and started running.

"Wait, was that? Was that _Gregory_ Goyle?" she asked while Scorpius started running after her.

"Yes, but Red," Scorpius said while catching up with her and grabbing her hand again.

"Calm down, those 10 minutes won't make a difference anymore, chill."

She stopped running and walked next to Scorpius. He still held her hand and didn't let go.

Rose didn't try to pull her hand away when they walked hand-in-hand towards the castle. They could feel the sparks between their skin and neither of them said anything. When they almost entered the gates, Rose stopped. Scorpius stopped as well and turned to her.

"What?" he whispered, looking deeply in her eyes to find the answers.

"Thank you for saving me today and not teasing me."

"Uhm, you're welcome?" Scorpius said, a little surprised. He wasn't aware that he was teasing her normally...

"Am I teasing you normally?" he asked her.

"Yes! Like all the time with your words and you know…"she began nervously.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Yes! And you know that! You can't just say all those things to me, it's cruel. Don't you think that it's a bit mean if you know that I'm in love with you and you're still going to tease me about it? Just like last Thursday night, you say you want me in the Room of Requirement for Merlin's sake! How can you not think that it will make me nervous? And another thing! When you do that thing with your eyes, it totally freaks me out! And…"

"Hold it right there. Let's go back. You are in love with me?" he says surprised, while his face radiates 100% surprise.

"Yes! You know this! And it isn't funny!" she almost screamed at him.

He places his hands on either side of her neck and slowly brings her mouth towards his.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Rose asks while their mouths are only one centimetre apart.

His eyes are drilling into her blue piercing eyes.

"Yes," he says hoarsely as if waiting for permission.

"You can't do this to me. You can't play me like one of your slags. I'm sorry I'm not that kind of girl." With a sad look on her face, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek, removed his hands and walks towards the castle, not waiting for him to follow.

Scorpius looks at her go, not quite sure about what had just happened, only that he felt immensely frustrated. How could he not have seen that! How couldn't he just say that he was in love with her as well? It took him bloody 3 years to talk to her…

He walked into the castle and walked straight into the Great Hall. He sat down next to Albus who looked up at him intrigued.

"Why are you so late?" Albus asks with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"The meeting with my father took a little longer than I expected," Scorpius grumbled.

"Okay, so it had nothing to do with the fact that Rose was also very late?"

"Nope."

"Okidoki! I'll let you eat your meal in peace, I am going over to talk to Rose," said Albus, smiling evilly towards Scorpius. Scorpius muttered something that sounded like fucking ridiculous, but Albus wasn't sure. Scorpius began to dump all kinds of food on his plate and took a big gulp of the pumpkin juice. He was eating peacefully and not looking at the Gryffindor's table at all, when a stinky wave of perfume hit his nose.

"Hi Scor, how are you doing?" the annoying voice of one of his slags, Alessandra, had asked him.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, sorry," he said, not feeling sorry at all.

"But I wanted to ask you, if you could help me with transfiguration," she pouted.

"Nope, you better ask Albus. He is far better in transfiguration than I am."

Scorpius didn't listen to her answer and found his mind wandering off to a certain red haired girl with piercing blue eyes. He grumbled in himself and thought back of what had happened. Her lips being so close to his, her eyes drilling into his. Her smile and posture… He had to do something about this crush of his.

He quickly ate his food, ignored a very angry Alessandra and walked to the dorms in the dungeons. He showered, changed into his finest robes and walked over to professor Longbottom's garden. Once he finally got the Calla lilies, which he knew were Rose's favourite, he walked to the 7th floor and figured that Rose would be in her dorm. He knocked on the portrait of the Fat Lady. Lucy Weasley opened the portrait and asked what Scorpius wanted. After a lot of dodged questions, Lucy agreed on getting Rose. After waiting for about 5 minutes, Rose stepped out of the Gryffindor common room.

"What is it Scorpius? Here to tease me again?" she asks, seemingly uninterested.

He eyed her up and down and noticed that she wore long robes, longer than normally needed and he couldn't see anything what she was wearing underneath. His mind wanted to fade away to fantasize about her naked body but her moving lips distracted him. He walked over determined and placed his right hand in her neck. Rose looked to his lips and she licked her own. She stared right back into his eyes and then, swiftly, he moved forward and let his lips touch hers briefly. He stepped back and handed her the beautiful flowers.

"How did you know…" she began.

"I am in love with you too Rose Weasley. That's what I've been trying to tell you for the last half year! You will go on a date with me now, and I don't agree with any rejection," he said firm and took her hand. Her eyes widened and suddenly she got hit by a reality flash. Maybe he was trying to tell her all along, maybe it wasn't trying to make her feel uncomfortable. Maybe he was actually trying…

He guided her away and she just followed his lead. Rose smelled her favourite flowers and felt the electric jolts of tension course through her stomach.

He guided her to the Room of Requirement and when they entered, Rose looked around the beautiful garden. It was a very large open space with lots of flowers growing around them. Moonlight shined over the small lake and the sounds of frogs and birds sounded from every corner. There laid one huge blanket on the floor, covered by a lot of pillows and other folded blankets. It was a little chilly, but even though Rose was wearing a thick set of robes, she still shivered.

"Let's sit down shall we?" Scorpius askes with a husky voice.

Rose nodded and walked over to the spread out blanket on the floor. She removed her heels before stepping on, and as soon as she did, it felt more like a mattress than a plain blanket. The smell of all kinds of flowers intoxicated her and she sighed with happiness. Rose sat down and pulled a folded blanket and draped it over her lowest body part. Scorpius copied her movements and sat down next to her. He sat very close to her but he didn't touch her. After enjoying the views, sounds and smells around them, they could feel the tensions and electric jolts spark between their almost touching skins. Rose felt a dull ache between her thighs and tried not to think about Scorpius sitting so close next to her. All the times she masturbated at the thought of him… She sighed and didn't notice Scorpius' exact same reaction. Scorpius thought about the way she could passionately argue about all kinds of things she believed in, the way her curtain of red curls fell on to her shoulders. Or the way she'd bite her lip nervously before she would suck him off. The way her large breasts bounced up and down when she was running. His cock twitched at these thoughts. Or all the other things that were partially a fantasy and partially true. He looked to his right, where the most beautiful girl sighed. Probably enjoying the surroundings. But he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted her to be his. Completely.

He thought of the best way to start this, but then she took his hand in hers and brought it to her breast. He didn't feel any kind of bra material and his cock twitched even more. She parted her robes so that he could see what she was wearing underneath, and it was a little red dress. A very little satin red dress. The dress hugged all her curves and he just wanted to touch her. She took her robes off very slowly and he just watched. It was amazing. Slowly, more skin became visible. She just sat there in her very tiny red dress, released her curls from the pony tail and smiled teasingly. She moved her hand over the edge of her dress, following the sweetheart neckline. Scorpius could feel his cock becoming so hard that his pants actually hurt against it. His face clouded for just a split second, but she had noticed it.

"What is the matter? Don't you like what you see?" she asked him whispering and still smiling playfully.

"I do, that's is why my pants are a little too tight right now," he said, with his voice deep and husky.

She drilled into his grey eyes and he stared right back into her shining blue ones.

"May I help you with that?" she asks innocently.

"Yes, please," said Scorpius with his voice so husky that he was surprised she could even hear it.

She pushed him down on the blanket and placed a pillow under his head. She straddled him after lifting her dress up just over her ass. He could see now that she wasn't wearing any bra, because her hardened nipples told him that she was just as excited as he was. Her hands started at his shoulders and moved down so slow that he grunted in impatience.

"Let's get rid of the rest first, shall we?" Rose asks him naughty. She lifted herself off him, and sat down below his feet. Scorpius got rid of his robes and dress shirt and tie immediately and Rose had taken off his socks. Her hands moved up slowly over his pants towards his crotch and stopped there.

"I can help you, but this is quite, _a. big. problem_," she says while licking her lips.

Scorpius just watches and doesn't say anything. Rose grabs his belt and jerks it open and unbuttons his pants. Then, she moved her mouth towards his naked skin and sucks on it just below his navel. He grunts and looks up at Rose, the hunger written all over his body and face. But his eyes radiate the hunger, the passion, even better. She unzips his fly very cautiously and pulls down his pants. His black pair of boxer shorts shows a large bulge. Moving her fingers slowly over line of his boxers, Scorpius feels like he is going crazy and grabs one of her breasts. He starts kneading her breast and plays with her nipple through the fabric of the dress. She stops moving and enjoys the pleasure he is giving her. He pinches one of her hardened nipples and a jolt of sexual release shoots from her breast to her pussy. The dull ache between her thighs is gone and is swapped with a gigantic burning ache to be filled. He pulls up her dress over her hips, breasts and arms. Her breasts bounce back into place and a black lace thong is visible. With this sight Scorpius' cock got as hard as it could. She removed both of their last pieces of clothing and threw them away. Scorpius got up and kissed her passionately. His hands moved through her hair and his highly erected cock poked her dripping wet pussy. She laid down on her back and he followed her, with their mouths never parting. With tongues intertwined and hands moving all over their bodies, the desire reached a top point. Rose wanted Scorpius's cock inside of her. Immediately. And he wanted to penetrate her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk the next few minutes. She opened her legs and he moved himself between her thighs. But before her could enter, she grabbed his cock firmly with her left hand, and with her right hand, she started to touch herself. She spread her juices all over her pussy and Scorpius could see the juices shining in the moonlight. She started to jerk him off and did it with so much passion that her breasts bounced up and down. Meanwhile, he fondled her breasts. Pinching and sucking her lovely nipples. Suddenly, a loud moaned sounded from her lips.

"I want you inside of me now. Make me come. Fill me up with your semen and fill me. Penetrate me!" she screamed.

His cock twitched at the dirty talk and he positioned his cock at her now free pussy. He could feel her juices surround him when he penetrated her slowly. She brought up her legs, so that he could enter her even deeper inside when the second moan came, from his lips.

"You are so tight. So fucking tight!" he said.

"Fuck me, ahh, Scorpius. Fuck me!" she screamed while letting out a moan.

He thrusted deep into her and found a fast rhythm. He stimulated Rose's clit with his fingers as well and her moans began to sound less controlled. The sounds of her almost coming and her tight pussy wrapped around his hard cock made him almost come. When she screamed her release because of all his length thrusting inside of her, she screamed out his name. Her pussy tightened even more when she came and that's when he came as well. Her pussy got filled with a huge amount of his semen meanwhile an amazing feeling coursed through their bodies and Rose even felt a little dazed. She closed her eyes and smiled. When he fell down on her, feeling all his muscles relax and the happiness course through him, he took his sensitive cock out of her pussy. She smeared his cum, that was dripping out, deep inside her pussy. After lying in each other's arms for a while, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I would like to do this again. Come with you in the Room of Requirements," she said with a playful smile on her lips.

He kissed her lips and said nothing. He would never argue with his red goddess. Rose smiled to herself, without the make-over and dresses, she might not have come this far and that would've been a shame. He put his arms around her, while they both enjoyed the night sky and the beautiful reflections in the small lake, the wonderful smells from the gorgeous flowers and the calming sounds from nature. A perfect first date.


End file.
